la moindre erreur a un prix: chapitre 1
by Roxyf
Summary: Une mission est oraganisé pour aller chercher des information sur les agicement d'Orochimaru, naruto et l'équipe sept ce retrouve donc dans le repère du serpent. Mais la bas, la vie de naruto et des autres vas ce trouver chambouler et pas dans le meilleur sens du terme...


La moindre erreur à un prix

Dans une petite ville, le soleil et ces doux raillons ne tardera pas à faire surface après cette nuit de pleine lune, une tête blonde devrais dormir encore, rêvant surement et toujours de ramènes à volonté...

Comme il serait cancer dormir, le bruit des oiseaux ne le réveillerait pas, comme le bruit des rares personnes passant par ici et par la, mais il était bien debout, poche sous les yeux et rougeur aux joues, vas savoir pourquoi... Il n'est pas non plus chez lui entrain de ce réveiller doucement grâce aux raillons du soleil, loin de la...

A ce moment ou vous lisez, il est en panique, pensent à ça ville, ces amies et surtout la façon d'ou il était arrivé la...

Baka comme il est, il n'avait pas tout de suite réfléchie même si il devait bien avoir 17 ans et étais cancer avoir grandi, mûri comme ces compagnons, mais non, lui c'est encore décider à faire le malin et le voila dans une bien mauvaise posture...

Attacher grâce à des menottes des pieds à la tête à un mur...

Le pire c'est qu'il est en boxer, assez gênent mais surtout que son kidnappeur voulait en faire de la patté et récupérer ce qu'il a en lui... Galère comme dirait un de ces amis...

Vous savez s'en doute qui es cette personne avec des cernes affreuse sous les yeux cacher grâce à des cheveux blond terne, accrocher a un mur gris et moisie dans une pièce froide pas rassurante du tout a cause du fait qu'un serpent sadique sois la et qu'il veuille le tuer avec un ustensile inconnue à ces yeux?

Non? Bas vous n'êtes pas malin, nous voici donc avec Naruto Uzumaki dans le repaire de Orochimaru (genre personne n'avais deviné!) qui après quelque petite complication, se retrouve avec un Naruto près à être découper!

Super!

Bon, revenons trois jours en arrière...

Sakura Haruno, une jeune femme ninja et médecin. Elle est la disciple de Tsunade le 5ème Hokage du village de Konoha. De nature forte et prévisible, Sakura possède une force sur Humaient et des cheveux roses. Alors qu'elle ce baladait dans les rues de Konoha, Shizune l'autre disciple de l'Hokage, l'interpella :

« -Sakura! Tsunade t'appelle! Et prend ton équipe avec toi!

-Merci Shizune! J'y vais de suite! »

Sakura part chez elle et prend son sac déjà prêt pour les missions. Elle sort de chez elle

et va chercher ces deux coéquipier, Naruto Uzumaki un grand mangeur de ramènes et Sai un garçon bizarre qui ne sais pas ce qu'est un sentiment...

Donc elle commence par un réveille en douceur pour Naruto :

« -Sakura-chan ! Pourquoi tu ma balancer un sceau d'eau?! »

Et une discutions étrange avec Sai :

« -Bonjour Sai !

-A ! Sakura, Naruto ! J'ai un problème, dans mon livre ils parlent qu'après avoir eu un rendez vous, le couple par faire [CSENCURE !]

A ce moment la Naruto rougie comme Hinata et Sakura soupira attendent la suite.

-Mais j'ai tenté avec Ino et elle ma frapper !

Et la Naruto et Sakura rire en cœur tout simplement tellement la bêtise de Sai était flagrante !

-Sai, ne lis pas les livre que Kakashi t'a offert… »

Arriver dans le bureau de l'hokage après avoir fini de rire et d'embrouiller Sai, Tsunade donnas son éternel coup de point fulgurent à Naruto après avoir entendue de Naruto un « bonjours la vielle ! »

Qu'elle ne supportait décidément pas...

Elle ce rassis et commença à donner ces ordres :

-Bien, vous devrez aller faire un repérage du repaire d'Orochimaru ! Depuis quelque temps, il n'a pas bougé malgré les offres propices qui s'offrent à lui pendants la fête du printemps !

Je veux savoir ce qu'il manigance au plus vite ! N'engager pas le combat !

Cette mission devra être la plus discrète possible ! Voila les détailles sont noter ici !

Elle leur donna un rouleau rouge et vert, ils décidèrent que leur rendez-vous serait à l'entrer du village, du côté ouest dans une heure.

A la porte Ouest 30 min avant le départ.

Sakura et Naruto étaient arrivés en avance tout les deux. Ils avaient tout deux les mêmes préoccupations, s'ils allaient chez Orochimaru, cela signifiait qu'ils auraient la chance de voir Sasuke. Sakura en avait mal au cœur tellement elle avait envie de voir comment vas Sasuke, a-t-il grandit ? Est-il plus fort ? Plus cruel ? Va-t-il bien ?

Pour Naruto les même penser le traversais mais un lourd poids aussi. La promesse faite à Sakura… D'est qu'il voyait Sakura triste, il repensait au visage qu'elle avait eu ce jour la :

« Naruto, je t'en supplie ramène le ! »

Cette promesse le hantait mais il n'y montrait rien de peur de blesser Sakura…

Il ce dit qu'aujourd'hui il ne ferait rien d'absurde, enfin il essaierait ! En même temps, on ne peut pas demander au ninja le moins prévisible de Konoha de suivre exactement un plan à la lettre ! C'est totalement impossible !

Sai arriva à l'heure prévue et ils furent rejoins par Yamato et Kakashi pour pouvoir superviser au mieux la mission. C'est Tsunade qui leurs avait demandé car elle savait que Naruto et Sakura serai chambouler par cette mission. Mais elle n'avait eu d'autre choie. Tout autre ninja était déjà en mission et il était capital de savoir si Orochimaru attaquerait ou non. Il en devait de la vie des habitants du pays du feu. Elle ce remémorât l'attaque de Orochimaru, la ville détruite et la mort du 3 ème. Oui elle avait fait le bon choie.

Notre équipe composer de Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi et Yamato était prête à partir. Ils avaient attentivement lue le parchemin pour savoir ou ce trouvait le repaire de ce foutue serpent de malheur comme disait si bien Naruto. La planque du serpent ce trouvais à cinq jours de marche depuis Konoha, avec leur rapidité et les peu d'arrêt qu'ils avaient fait l'équipe Kakashi étaient arrivé en trois. Mais ils étaient épuiser et ils étaient primordiale d'être à son maximum pour cette mission classer rang A. Yamato avait donc fait un **Shichūka no Jutsu (la Maison des Quatre Piliers), il fit surgir de terre une maison en bois de style japonais, avec un étage et arborant le symbole de Konoha. Le repaire de l'infâme serpent fou n'était qu'a une heure de leur bâtisse en bois. Ils avaient donc décidé de tour de garde, en premier Sai et Kakashi, puis Yamato et Naruto. Sakura ne ferait pas de tour de garde car il lui fallait retrouver assez de chakra pour les soigner en cas d'attaque.**

**La nuit tombée, Sai et Kakashi partir à leur poste. Puis Naruto et Yamato. **

**Ils ne c'était rien passer et le tour de Naruto était bientôt finie, il regardait le ciel qui commençais doucement à devenir claire. Personne ne le savait, ni Naruto, ni ces coéquipier, ni même l'écrivaine ne pourrait prédire ce qui allait ce passé. . . **

**-Il est temps de repartir. Dit Kakashi après avoir refermer son livre douteu dans un léger soupir.**

**-Kakashi sensei, qu'elle est le plant ? Demanda Sakura.**

**-C'est simple, nous allons nous diviser en deux groupes. Sai et Yamato, vous rèterer dehors pour pouvoir en cas de soucie aller chercher des renforts. Naruto, Sakura et moi-même irons en repérage, si tout ce passe bien nous vous envoirons pakkun, mais si nous ne donnons pas signe de vie c'est qu'il y a un problème. Nous avons 48 heures pour collecter assez d'information, rappeler vous, il y a un risque que nous rencontrions : Sasuke Uchiwa. A mon signal : DISPERTION !**

**Chaque groupe partie de son côtés, Yamato et Sai montère sur l'agle fantomatique de Sai le temps de voir si il y avait trace d'énemit en vue, tandit que Sakura, Naruto et Kakashi s'empressais de ce diriger vers l'entrer de l'enfer.**


End file.
